Scorchville
Scorchville is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated musical absurdist comedy-drama fantasy adventure film produced by Illumination. It is directed by Peter Jackson and written by Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens, and Guillermo del Toro. It features an ensemble voice cast of actors from MCU films. The film takes place in a world populated by humans with actors’ designs. Scorchville was released on December 11, 2020 in New Zealand, December 12, 2020 in the United Kingdom, and on December 17, 2020 in the United States, by Universal Pictures. Synopsis Plot Cast Matthew McConaughey.png|Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Parker Cate Blanchett.png|Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff Martin Short.png|Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes Patrick Stewart.png|Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Parker John Leguizamo.png|Chris Hemsworth as Thor Tom Hanks.png|Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson John Cleese.png|Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes Christopher Lee.png|Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross Liam Neeson.png|Josh Brolin as Palpatine Sidious Jason Alexander.png|Kurt Russell as Ego Hank Azaria.png|Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa Jack Black.png|Jeff Goldblum as Erik "Killmonger" Stevens Hayley Atwell.png|Zoe Saldana as Gamora Parker Christopher Walken.png|Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask Zooey Deschanel.png|Pom Klementieff as Mantis Parker Jay Baruchel.png|Tom Holland as Peter Parker Danny DeVito.png|Paul Rudd as Scott Lang Scarlett Johansson.png|Brie Larson as Carol Danvers Rainn Wilson.png|Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck Kaitlin Olson.png|Cate Blanchett as Hela Parker Will Ferrell.png|Chris Evans as Steve Rogers Jason Bateman.png|Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes Seth Rogen.png|Benedict Wong as Wong David Hyde Pierce.png|Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange Steve Buscemi.png|Vin Diesel as Groot John Goodman.png|Bradley Cooper as Rocket Steve Carell.png|Chris Pratt as Peter Quill Tom Kenny.png|Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan Bill Hader.png|Paul Bettany as Pietro Maximoff Amy Poehler.png|Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff Dick Van Dyke.png|Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Ginnifer Goodwin.png|Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill Jenny Slate.png|Karen Gillan as Nebula Eric Idle.png|Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan William H. Macy.png|Tom Hiddleston as Loki Jeremy Irons.png|Michael Douglas as Hank Pym Jason Lee.png|Dave Bautista as Drax Pennyworth Bob Hoskins.png|Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt Robin Williams.png|Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser Dan Stevens.png|Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue John Malkovich.png|Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton Huckleberry Milner.png|Oakes Fegley as Kip Parker Maya Rudolph.png|Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Parker *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Parker *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang *Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck *Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Tom Holland as Peter Parker *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa *Jeff Goldblum as Erik "Killmonger" Stevens *Paul Bettany as Pietro Maximoff *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson *Cate Blanchett as Hela Parker *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask *Benedict Wong as Wong *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes *Pom Klementieff as Mantis Parker *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Dave Bautista as Drax Pennyworth *Zoe Saldana as Gamora Parker *Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan *Kurt Russell as Ego *Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan *Josh Brolin as Palpatine Sidious *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill *Oakes Fegley as Kip Parker *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Scorchville and LEGO Scorchville'' Angry Birds Scorchville is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Scorchville, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on November 18, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Scorchville will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Scorchville is a LEGO-themed video game based on Scorch. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. Production and development * See also: Production of Scorchville On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], Epic, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_(miniseries) Alice], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solo:_A_Star_Wars_Story Solo], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_The_Dark_World Thor: The Dark World], Avengers: Age of Ultron, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Igor_(film) Igor], Mars Attacks!, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Puss_in_Boots Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale], [https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Pest_of_the_West Pest of the West], [https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Truth_or_Square Truth or Square], as well as The Loud House episode It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. On December 13 2018, some of the Marvel Cinematic Universe actors are selected to voice the film’s characters by talent agent Michael Ovitz. Music * See also: Scorchville/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write some tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron by Brian Tyler and Danny Elfman, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok] by Mark Mothersbaugh, and Black Panther by Ludwig Göransson, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. The songs are songs from musicals [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Misérables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical]. In the trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Release Scorchville was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in December 17, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Jackson, producer Jay Roach, screenwriters Walsh, Philippa Boyens, and del Toro, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Scorchville In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Scorchville set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray on March 24, 2021 in the United States. Trivia :Main article: Scorchville/Trivia Gallery * Main article: Scorchville/Gallery